The Dark Secret
by The-TimeWasters
Summary: A one-shot AkitoHatori story. read to found out the secret...


Hi everyone, is me Haipaa-chan. This is my first story written alone. The other story: The Destiny of Life is made with me and Taeru-chan , it¡¯s not really my. But anyway, this is a Akito+Hatori story from Fruits Basket. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket, it belongs to Takaya Natsuki.

**The Dark Secret**

Inside the dark and mysterious house of the Soumas, a pair of lazy eyes wondered around aimlessly. The pair of lazy eyes belonged to the young master of the household, Akito Souma. His arms hang loosely on the windowsill, while the moon made him look paler than usual. He was not a normal person like everyone else, he was said to be the head of the Souma curse, and he was destined to die. 

The wind swept by and carried his hair to make skin contact with his face. His body seem lifeless and on the edge of death, fragile as the sakura in a storm. He had been called lots of things in his life, freak, monster, even heartless. But he couldn¡¯t cares less about what people called him, because he was all alone. Alone in the dark with no one to help him or guide him.

Akito¡¯s head turned a little when the door was slid open. There stood Hatori, the doctor of the Souma household. He had been taking cared of Akito personally for sometime now, even though Akito ended his once and only chance to be loved. He used to hate Akito for his doing, but slowly the hate fainted away as he learned more about Akito¡¯s feeling and mind. 

There he was, standing at the doorway of Akito¡¯s room. Staring silently at the head of the family, with his own dark emerald eye. He didn¡¯t remember when he had started to care about Akito in this way, but he couldn¡¯t help him self as he develop more feeling for the coldhearted man by the window. 

¡°How come you are not asleep, it¡¯s almost three o¡¯clock in the morning. You will need your rest, you are already weak as it is.¡± Said Hatori with that little concern he had. He walked uninvited into the dark room; slowly making his way toward the window. He paused half way when Akito slowly turned his head fully to make eye contacts with the family doctor. He¡¯s icy black eyes shone bright under the rays of the moon. Scanning the doctor from head to toe, he turned back to the night sky and whispered lowly.

¡°Why do you care, Hatori? I am the head of this family and I can decide when to rest. I do not have to follow your order, but for you have to follow mine.¡± He turned his head once again to Hatori and smiled his freaky smile as if he had the victory. Akito was never the kind of person that people could work with easily, yet Hatori learned to comprehend and to accept. Hatori sighed and sat him self on the floor softly, he knew this would take a while.

¡°You need your rest Akito, this is the doctor¡¯s order. You can¡¯t be sick all the time, after all the clan still need to you to manage everything.¡± Said Hatori sternly. Akito¡¯s face hardened after he heard what Hatori said to him, he dragged him self off the windowsill and dully moved he¡¯s legs towards the blank faced doctor.

¡°They need me?¡± he chuckled bitterly. ¡°They need me? Ha! What a funny joke Hatori. This is the funniest thing I had even heard in my life!¡± Akito laughed loudly as his shoulder vibrates roughly, fixed with coughs in between. His shoulder shooks harder as he coughed non stop. The deep, rumble sound of the coughing echoed through the house. Hatori stood up and hurried to Akito¡¯s aid, but he was harshly pushed away by the pale man with the unfathomable eyes. 

A piece of the cloud covered up the moon, everything on the earth was darkened by an eerie shadow. Akito stood shakily in the middle of his dim room in front of the worried doctor, he breathed heavily to catch his breath and gawked angrily at the ¡°joker¡± in front of him.

¡°If they need me, would they hide away from me everyday? If then need me, would they call me freak and avoid me for their own freaking life?!¡± Akito spat quietly, looming on top of Hatori. He removed him self toward the window and sat down on the floor leaning against the cold cement wall. Using the little strength he had in him, he spoke again in a dark tone.

¡°I don¡¯t think so Hatori, I don¡¯t think so. They hide away from me because they fear me, because I am the head of the family. They avoid me because they hate me, because I am the head of the curse.¡± He bit his lower lip in hatred and look up at Hatori with his vengeance filled eyes. Crimson blood flew down his lip to his chin, without bothering to wipe the blood away; Akito towed him self towards the confused doctor. Blood dripped one by one on to the cold floor making a blurry blob, stained there like unforgettable memories. 

¡°I was born to die, that¡¯s what everyone told me. I have been hearing it since I was born. Do you know how I feel? Do you?¡± he demanded softly in front of Hatori¡¯s face, eye to eye. He leveled his mouth near his ear and whispered coolly. 

¡°No you don¡¯t know how I feel. And you will never know. You lived a life I will never live, no matter what, not in this lifetime I won¡¯t. You had friends to support you, you had love ones to guide you into happiness. But me? I don¡¯t even know who¡¯s will love me.¡± He placed his head on to the broad shoulder of the doctor¡¯s. Glancing at the doctor from the corner of his coal eyes, he found confusion and a little panic on Hatori¡¯s face. But he couldn¡¯t care less and looked up at the ceiling and whispered more.

¡°Do you know why did I separated you and Kana? It¡¯s because I was jealous, I was jealous that you found the one that you loved and loved you back. Jealous of you and Kana, I will not give you away that easily, because you are the closest person I have as a family.¡± The second the words were spoken out of Akito¡¯s bloody lip, Hatori stiffed significantly. His heart was pounding fast against his chest, unable to take in the sudden news.

Hatori stayed in his spot as rigid as a rock, taking in a little by a little what he had heard from Akito. He wasn¡¯t sure how to react. Should he be angry with Akito because of his silly jealousy, or should he feel thankful that Akito look at him as a real family member. He did not know. Swirls of feelings and emotions passed through his mind, for the first time since he lost Kana, he felt empty.

Akito sensed the uncomfortable feeling from the shocked doctor, he lifted his head off the blood stained shoulder and looked straight into the dark emerald eyes. He saw hesitation and confusion. 

The trees moved back and forth uncertainly as the wind swept by, the clouds were moving once again and the moon shone bright on to the earth. The water in the garden dribbled soundlessly into the night. Everything was calm and peaceful like a loving heart.

Hatori snapped out of his confusion and saw Akito staring at him with mystical eyes. Slowly he reached out for Akito¡¯s slim shoulder and pulled devotedly into his chest. Akito¡¯s eyes enlarged with the feeling of shock, but he didn¡¯t struggle away. He stayed in the doctor¡¯s arms listening to the steady heartbeat. 

¡°Akito¡­thank you¡­¡± Hatori did not say more. He knew the scrawny man would understand him completely. He, him self had always been attached to Akito, but he had not realized so until now. 

They stayed like that for a long time. Not a soul spoke one word. But the silent was tranquil. Both of the men finally understood the meaning of friendship and love, as they stayed in each other¡¯s arms. 

The moonlight shone bright into Akito Souma¡¯s room, the friendly aura surrounding the dim room with a hint of love in between¡­ 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author¡¯s note:

Haipaa-chan: KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!!

Taeru-chan: *taking cotton ball out of ear* let me guess¡­you are excited cause u just wrote a one-shot story of you own?

Haipaa-chan: *nodding animatedly* YES!!! And it¡¯s a Akito+Hatori one as well¡­

Taeru-chan: ooooo¡­..WHAT??????¡­. Akito¡­Hatori¡­together???¡­*Faints*

Haipaa-chan: *poke Taeru-chan with a stick* um¡­hello? O well. Anyway please R&R!!! Thank you!!! Hope you liked it. (Edited by Taeru-chan ^____________^)


End file.
